


Date Night

by notquiteaphoenix



Series: Halloween 2020 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Necromancer Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaphoenix/pseuds/notquiteaphoenix
Summary: Setting up for a date can be difficult when you have to make sure you summon your demon boyfriend and nothing else.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Halloween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934299
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this little thing featuring Necromancer!Gabriel (and mentioning his demon bf) to AO3 I guess? was on twitter and pillowfort. ~~(I actually found a few things that ended up those places or still in my docs and partially finished or could be posted as stand alone, so why not share?)~~
> 
> This will hopefully be an appetizer for the handful of works I hope to post for October.

Gabriel starts his Valentine’s plans a month early. He _has_ learned over the years what precautions are needed.

Layers the wards on the house, entwining protections with notice-me-not charms to avoid any surprise guests.

Gives fair warning to family and friend alike.

Wraps up his projects or places them under stasis when he must.

Spends the days before in the local cemeteries sending off the spirits of those recently laid to rest, not even charging the city full price for his work.

Graces his table with store-bought food and wine to avoid accidental spell contamination.

(He still had Amelie check the food and wine. Just in case.

Gabriel isn’t quite sure how a transformation potion made its way into the pasta he had made for their last anniversary dinner but oh does his high demon make an adorable cat.

And that time with the cupcakes...Gabriel did _not_ appreciate being Sleeping Beauty and he is certain it was definitely Sombra’s fault.) 

Gabriel may be going overboard with the rose petals that grace the floor and lead up to his bed but it has been a long time since he could enjoy such traditions. Even more years since he could touch anything but plastic roses without anything living withering beneath his fingertips. These infernal roses—grown in the blood of demons, a deep blood red with the petal tips delicately dipped in black—can even withstand the death curse woven into his magic. 

Gabriel has adored them from the very first day Jack brought them from hell, and established a great thicket of blood-red roses and vicious thorns fed by unwelcome demonic visitors and the occasional boost from Jack himself. 

As the sun sets, he lights the candles throughout the house. The soft scent of smoke blankets the rooms, drifting from the warm flames that leave the house shimmering with light and his own desires intertwined into the very magic. He and Jack have played with the dark and his demon’s ability to see when Gabriel cannot many times. Tonight though, even as the moon continues to wane, Gabriel fully intends to see his partner.

Last is the summoning circle. The glyphs are immaculate; he has written Jack’s true name in repeating circles, sure to get only Jack’s intention.

And for bait, he finishes the array with an offering of his own blood. 

Jack does not keep him waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a...prequel, at the very least. One I'm hoping to post in October!
> 
> Original post (and a pic of the sfw instragram post that inspired this) [here on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1138111)
> 
> Feel free to commnet or find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wwmusing), or [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/notquiteaphoenix).


End file.
